Love in the dark
by blue minra
Summary: EDITED Apakah kami memang mahluk terkutuk,kalau begitu kenapa alam ini meminjamkan kekuatannya pada mahluk terkutuk seperti kami/….Aku mencintaimu sekarang,nanti dan selamanya.Apapun yang terjadi../Jiwa dan raga ini akan menjadi bukti kesetiaan kami…2min/Kyumin/Onkey/Yunjae..dll
1. Chapter 1

Author : blue kaito kid

Tittle : love in the dark

Main cast : all member ,suju and etc…..

Genre : supernatural/romance/angst

Rated : T

Warning :Gs,banyak typo disana sini .ooc tingkat langit ketujuh (o.0)pokonyamah udah gak ketulungan lagi,Bahasa kasar and yang pasti gak boleh ditiru ama anak baek-baek,ho..ho..Gak sesuai EYD terus ff Ini terinspirasi dari anime ,07 Ghost and xxx holic,so jangan heran kalau ada sedikit kesamaan tapi jalan cerita and alurnya beda ko ^o^.

Disclaimers :Shine,suju,exo,tvxq and etc adalah milik tuhan,diri mereka sendiri,SMENT(coz mereka semua udah terikat kontrak) and orang tua sini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Summary : Apakah kami memang mahluk terkutuk,kalau begitu kenapa alam ini meminjamkan kekuatannya pada mahluk terkutuk seperti kami/….Aku mencintaimu sekarang,nanti dan yang terjadi../Jiwa dan raga ini akan menjadi bukti kesetiaan kami…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

chapter 1

Inggris,Londen 1780

Bulan merah,di malam yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan berwarna merah saga, Terlihat sesosok bocah berusia 7 tahun sedang menangis di penuhi warna merah darah,baik itu darah yang berasal dari dirinya maupun darah orangtuanya.

Bocah itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menahan rasa sakit yang amat perih akibat luka-luka yang dialaminya,sementara itu mereka,orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata, perlahan-lahan mulai dan tatapan keji terlihat jelas dari wajah para penjahat-penjahat yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja membantai habis keluarganya dan kini mereka bermasud menghabisi bocah manis yang telah terbaring dilantai .

"Wah..wah kau benar benar sial bocah,sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan dan tidak tega harus membunuhmu tapi mengingat kau adalah keturunan dari keluarga Lee brengsek ini,rasa kasihanku lenyap kau tau itu!'',ucap salah satu dari mereka."hiks..u-umma,ap-pa..hiks..sakit,t..tolong hiks.. Min -nie …sa sa ki-t"suara tangisan dari seorang bocah bermarga lee itu justru menjadi hiburan yang sangat tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang di rasakan nya.

Tiga orang dari sepuluh orang yang berada dirumah bak istana itu menghampiri tubuh kecil Taemin,dan saat ketiganya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter dengan si bocah,salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari belakang jasnya dan melemparkan sarung katana itu ke sembarang arah lalu mengacungkannya tinggi –tinggi hingga tampak kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari katana.

Sedangkan dua orang sisanya membawa Taemin ke sebuah meja makan yang besar dan membaringkannya terlentang disana.

Dirinya yang masih sadar sepenuhnya meskipun sakit yang dirasa sungguh tak tertahankan memandang seorang yang tepat berada di indah milik Taemin yang berwarna coklat memandang horror dan ngeri pada sosok dihadapannya itu

"Keturunan terakhir keluarga lee,penerus sekaligus pewaris dari lahir di keluarga yang sangat beruntung,Ne..kau beruntung karena hidup di tengah tengah keluarga hangat ini tapi mereka sial karena kau Lahir sebagi titisan iblis yang terkutuk,dan karena itulah kematian yang harus kau terima".Setelah laki-laki yang memegang katana itu selesai berkata-kata,pedangnya langsung menancap pada perut si bocah yang terlentang di atas meja,membuat darah merah mengalir dari perut dan mulutnya.

Taemin hanya bisa meringis tertahan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"uuuhh..uhuk..uhuk''.Batuk yang disertai darah dari mulutnya terus yang masih berusia tujuh tahun tahu betul tubuhnya tak akan kuat menerima rasa sakit ini,di tambah dengan darah yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya semakin memperburuk dan yakin 100% bila dirinya tidak mendapat pertolongan besar kemungkinan nasibnya akan sama seperti ayah,ibu dan kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Para pembunuh itu tertawa seperti setan melihat korban-korban mereka,sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan menghabiskan energi membantai kelurga lee,bukan hanya itu tapi mereka juga harus rela mendapati lebih dari setengah rekan mereka yang tadinya berjumlah 26 orang kini hanya tersisa sepuluh ditanya kemana orang-orang itu sekarang,karena tentu saja mereka sudah berada di dunia lain bersamaan dengan tuan,serta nyonya lee.

Heii,keluarga lee bukanlah keluarga bangsawan biasa,itu terbukti dengan mereka yang hanya bertiga mampu membunuh 16 orang tanpa bantuan para pengawal yang semuanya telah terbunuh sebelum para pembunuh itu menghabisi tuan dan nyonya lee.

Dan mereka patut berbangga diri karena telah berhasil membunuh target utamanya,yang sudah mereka hal ini bukan karena mereka tertarik pada harta yang di miliki keluarga lee ini murni ambisi mereka untuk benar-benar melenyapkan seluruh keturun Lee.

Di ruangan lain tidak jauh dari ruang makan,seorang yeoja yang usianya 18 tahun yang di ketahui bernama key,terbangun dari di rasanya saat pertama kali sadar adalah mata kanan dan dadanya yang terasa benar saja saat tangan kanannya meraba mata kanan dan yang kiri memegang dadanya –Dirinya mendapati sebuah tombak menancap tepat pada dada dan mata kanan yang tertusuk jarum sepanjang sepuluh cm.

''Shit…,kurang ajar!berani sekali mereka melakukan ini padaku''.Desis Key sambil mencabut tombak dan jarum dari tubuhnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

''uuhk''.Erangan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibirnya saat menarik tombak dan jarum tersebut keluar dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan- lahan setelah memastikan di tubuhnya tidak ada lagi benda benda tajam, key bangun dari posisi tidur.

Mata kirinya yang biasa berwarna coklat indah kini berubah menjadi merah darah,luka-luka pada tubuhnyapun kini mulai menutup kembali dengan cepat dan didahinya muncul sebuah gambar pentagram lambang dari klan iblis.

Mata kirinya memandangi sekitar ,sedangkan yang kanan…,hah mata yang satu itu sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi bahkan dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang dimilikinya,mata kanannya mengalami luka yang terlalu parah dan sudah pasti tidak akan bisa di gunakan lagi.

Di sudut ruangan dirinya mendapati kedua orang tuanya telah merenggang nyawa,tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan tusukan- tusukan pedang,tangan sang ayah bahkan terpisah dari tubuhnya,darah memenuhi tubuh sepasang suami istri itu,baik darah mereka sendiri maupun darah musuh.

Dan Key tidak terkejut akan hal sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan tombak laknat itu manancab di dadanya,matanya melihat kedua orang tuanya tertusuk oleh pedang tepat di jantung mereka masing-masing karena melindungi adik dan itu pandangannya kabur,shock dengan tewasnya mereka berdua membuatnya lengah dan tidak dapat mengelak dari lemparan tombak yang melesat cepat kearahnya,mengincar tepat di jantungnya.

Berterimakasihlah pada refleknya yang amat sangat detik sebelum si tombak benar-benar akan bersarang di jantungnya,Key sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya,bukan,bukan untuk menghindari,tapi dia justru membiarkan tombak itu menancab di dadanya tapi tidak pada jantungnya.

Dan itu untuk mengecoh para hunter sialan yang mengira telah berhasil MEMBUNUHNYA.

Seperti tersambar petir,tubuh dan mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat teringat seorang yang sangat ia sayangi mungkin sedang dalam bahaya.

Satu kata yang di ucapkan dari bibirnya dan satu kata itu terucap dengan suara pelan,seperti bisikan namun menyayat hatinya,rasa takut,cemas maupun harapan terwakili hanya dalam satu kata yang ia lontarkan ."Minnie…"

Key pov

Tubuhku menegang dan aku yakin wajahku juga pasti sudah terlihat pucat pasi,perasaan ini…perasaan yang harap prasangka ini salah,andwee,jangan sampai hal yang buruk terjadi pada Minnie.

Aku mempercepat langkahku kearah dapur,keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahiku .Aku bersumpah bila para hunter sialan itu berani menyakiti Minnie barang sehelai rambutpun, akan langsung ku penggal kepala orang-orang brengsek itu.

Key pov end

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintuTubuhnya serasa beku tak dapat bergerak meski dia ingin dan air mata mulai mengalir .Untuk ke sekian kalinya Tubuh Key kembali menegang,mata merahnya tertuju pada satu orang yang dia yakini adalah adiknya lee taemin,tepat ketika tiga orang hunter menusukan katana pada jantung dan leher taeminie yang malang.

Key tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah hal itu,kejadiannya sangat cepat hanya seperkian detik setelah Key menapaki kaki jenjangnya di depan dapur dan ketika itu pula taemin merenggang nyawa .Rasanya dia tak bisa bernapas,walaupun hal itu sebenarnya sangat mudah di lakukan tapi melihat keluarga satu-satunya yang masih tersisa telah tiada tak bernyawa membuat harapannya pupus.

Dirinya marah,marah pada diri sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi adikny dan marah pada mereka yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Seandainya orang-orang itu memenggal kepala taemine,dia masih memiliki harapan,karena mahluk sepertinya masih bisa hidup meskipun kepala telah terpisah dari tubuh dan dengan sendirinya kepala dan bagian badan yang saling terpisah itu akan menyatu dengan sendirinya,selama jantungnya masih berdetak.

Tapi kenyataan yang ada bukanlah kepala taemin yang dipenggal tapi jantunglah yang jadi sasarannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu,Key bukanlah iblis yang akan menyerah begitu saja,masih ada satu masih bisa menolong sosok mungil yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas meja makan,yah…meskipun hal itu adalah tabu bahkan untuk iblis sekalipun,tapi Key tidak akan menghiaraukan hal yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bagaimana agar sosok mungil itu dapat bernapas kembali dan memanggil namanya.

Hanya satu kesempatan bagi Key untuk menghidupkan kembali taemin dan dia tak boleh gagal.

Dengan cepat Key mengamati ruangan di ada sepuluh orang dan dua diantara mereka terluka parah dan sisanya hanya mengalami luka-luka kecil.

Key pov

''Sempurna''.batinnya.

Mereka tidak akan menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan bahkan para hunter sialan itu masih belum menyadari keberadaanku'ucap key pelan pada diri sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat bagai angin,kuku-kuku tanganku dengan cepat memanjang lebih dari sepuluh centi,tajam dan kuat,lebih tajam dari pedang dan lebih kuat dari baja dan symbol pentagram pada dahiku bercahaya .

Hanya beberapa detik saja aku sudah berada di belakang mangsaku dan dengan cepat ku tusuk lehernya dari arah belakang lalu kakiku kembali melangkah lagi lebih cepat pada mangsa tidak akan bisa melawan karena aku telah menghentikan waktu di ruangan habisi mereka semua tanpa tersisa satupun .

''Hanya tinggal lima menit waktu yang tersisa..''ucap key pelan,mengingatkan pada diri sendiri batas pengendalian waktunya

.

Setelah semua terbunuh ku langkahkan kakiku kearah mata terus mengalir deras tak bisa kuhentikan dan tidak mau kuhentikan,biarlah untuk kali ini saja dia menangis ,yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia meneteskan air mata dimuka bumi ini.

Bibirku bergetar dan mata kiriku memandang nanar sosok bocah yang kini telah berada mana bisa para hunter sialan itu menyebut diri mereka manusia padahal apa yang mereka lakukan lebih kejam dari pada setan,bahkan iblis sekalipun.

Orang-orang itu mengoyak tubuhnya,menusukkan benda-benda tajam di seluruh tubuh bocah mungil itu,mereka bahkan memotong-motong jari-jari kecil sunggub menggenasakn bahkan lebih parah daripada yang terjadi pada orang tuanya.

''Aku tahu hal ini adalah tabu tapi aku juga tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya cara mengembalikanmu kembali Minnie chagiya''.Ucap key dengan lirih sambil memangku adiknya dan menidurkannya di pangkuan key.

''Aku ,Appa dan Umma tahu betul didalam dirimu terdapat kekuatan yang sangat kuat sedang tertidur,dan kami bertiga berharap kekuatanmu tetap tertidur seperti manusia yang dapat hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia adalah harapan terbesar kami''.Key berhenti berbicara dan menghela napas sejenak .

''hah…tapi setelah kejadian hari ini ,sepertinya aku harus melepas segel dalam tubuhmu Minnie chagi''.setelah mengatakannya aku kembali terdiam,memandangi sosok mungil dipelukanku.

''Jadilah kuat dan tegar,teruslah hidup dan cari kebahagiaanmu Minni,meskipun setelah ini kau akan sendiri tapi jangan menangis ne!karena itu hanya sementara''.

''Saranghe Minnie ''.

Perlahan tangan kananku menyentuh dada kirinya tepat dimana jantung Minni berada,cahaya yang berasal dari tato pentagram di dahiku bercahaya lebih terang,bersamaan dengan itu dapat ku lihat dan rasakan tangan kananku yang menyentuh dada taemin mengeluarkan cahaya dan terasa hangat.

Cahaya itu perlahan masuk pada tubuh taemin dan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tangan kananku berubah menjadi panas namun tak ku hiraukan hal itu.

Ritual kebangkitan yang kulakukan harus berhasil meskipun itu artinya nyawaku yang harus dikorbankan. tangan kiriku kini berada didaku dan bersamaan dengan itu kurafalkan mantra pelengkap ritual ini….

Author pov

Key melafalkan mantra dari dalam mulutnya dan suara itu menggema di seluruh yang indah namun terdengar lirih dan bergetar keluar dari bibirnya yang kissable.

"_Lucifer…lucifer sang bintang kejora,_

_bintang pertama yang bercahaya di ufuk timur,_

_yang pertama memberikan arah pada para pengembala dan pengembara saat melintasi dunia,_

_yang selalu setia menemani bulan diwal dan diakhir._

_Dengan kekuatanmu dan kehendakmu,_

_Ijinkan aku mengambil kembali jiwa bintang timur yang melayang di antara dua dunia,_

_Dan jiwaku yang menggantikannya,_

_Dengan ritual …..,_

_Holey soul flame!"._

Seketika itu tubuh Key yang telah selesai merafalkan mantra bergetar hebat,gravitasi bumi seakan menariknya kebawah dan keatas,ke kanan dan kekiri tak menentu.

Chaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya menerangi kastil tempat tinggal keluarga Lee.

Air mata yang tadinya bening kini berubah berwarna hitam pekat,menetes kelantai dan dengan sendirinya air mata hitam itu bergerak dan membentuk sebuah simbol gambar pentagram bintang di tumbuk dengan bulan sabit yang berada di sebelah kiri bintang mengurung tubuh key dan taemin.

Tubuh Key semakin bergetar hebat,keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh sakit yang berasal dari seluruh bagian tubuh,mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tak diindahkan olehnya.

Tubuh kedua iblis itu melayang di udara bersamaan dengan simbol besar pentagram yang berada di lantai,terlihat keduanya seperti di angkat ke angkasa oleh simbol tersebut.

Kini bukan hanya tubuh key yang bergetar hebat tapi tubuh adiknya pun mengalami reaksi yang sekuat tenaga key menahan tubuh mungil tersebut agar tidak terjatuh dan tetap berada dalam rengkulannya.''hol..ley…ss..so..u.l….fl..a..am..e''.Sekali lagi key mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dari mantra pertama ritual kebangkitan,namun bedanya di sini ia hanya membisikan mantra itu pada adiknya dengan suara bergetar dan terputus putus hal ini dikarenakan bagi key sendiri jangankan berbicara bernapas saja kini sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Dengan selesainya mantra terakhir yang harus dia ucapkan key pun menutup matanya,dan seketika itu juga kilat dari langit menyambar tubuh kedua iblis yang melayang diudara melawan gravitasi bumi.

Secepat kilat itu datang secepat itu pula pergi-meninggalkan keduanya yang kini terkapar lemah di lantai.

Taemin yang pertama membuka matanya,mendapati dirinya kini berada di pelukan seorang yeoja yang ia kenali sebagai kakak kandungnya,Key.

Bocah bersurai coklat madu itu menatap intens wajah sang ia angkat, berusaha membelai wajah Key,dan saat kulitnya dan kulit Key bersentuhan-bagaikan ada aliran listrik menjalar pada kulit putihnya.

Wajah Taemin menegang,pucat pasi dan tangan munginya yang tadi hanya menyentuh wajah Key kini memeluk erat tubuh Key yang dingin bagai es.

Air matanya mengalir deras. "Si..sste ..r…?''lirih taemin memanggil sang kaka,namun sayang tak ada jawaban dari si empunya,dirinyapun tau Key tak akan lagi bisa menjawab,sekeras apapun taemin memanggilnya

"wh..at are hiks..hiks you do..hiks.. ing,**heh**? Hiks ..Are …you **idiot!".**u,cap taemin diiringi tangisnya.

Taemin tau betul apa yang telah dilakukan key,karena ingatan Key saat akan dan sedang melakukan ritual itu jelas terlihat oleh Taemin ketika dirinya menyentuh tubuh kaku -gambaran dan kata-kata si kakak terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.

"WHY?..WHY ARE YOU DOING **IT TO ME**,**SISTER.?**''Jerit Taemin histeris.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING!**''

**"BESTARDD!"**

Taemin terus melontarkan kata kata cacian dan makian,Dirinya berteriak histeris bagai orang takan peduli walupun suaranya akan habis karena terus berteriak dan melontarkan kata-kata caci-makian(?).

**"WAKE UP,WAKE UP".**Tangan mungilnya kini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Key,berharap dengan begitu kakaknya akan bangun dan membuka mata kembali,

**"WAKE UP,PLEAS..PLEAS WAKE UP SISTER ,DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYE'S…**

**"No..never..never close you'r eyes sister.**

**KEY SISTER!".**

Jeritan memilukan yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibir mungil bocah yang bahkan baru berusia tujuh yang melihat atau hanya mendengar jeritan itu pasti akan menangis,kasihan..

Dirinya marah,marah kenapa sang kakak harus mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk mengembalikan dia ke dunia yang pada orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawa semua pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak memberi tahu dirinya tentang kebenaran,tentang keluarganya yang berbeda denga keluarga lain,tentang dirinya yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

Dia marah dan kesal terhadap ketidak berdayaannya,kelemahannya,ketidak mampuannya menolong dan ikut berjuang-bertarung melawan para hunter ,dan dirinya yang hanya bisa menangis berteriak_-_menyesali takdir.

_"Jadilah kuat dan tegar,teruslah hidup dan cari kebahagiaanmu Minne,meskipun setelah ini kau akan sendiri tapi jangan menangis ne!karena itu hanya sementara''._

_"Saranghae Minnie"_

"I'm promise to you,I will life and I will to be a strong''

"Nado saranghae eonni"

Tbc….

Chingu deul annyeong,aku baru di ff ini,dan tentu saja ini adalah ff pertama yang aku buat.

sebenarnya kalau mau jujur...aku ini baru di tahun ini mengenal yang namanya fanfic (o.0).Huwaa malu banget(o/o).tadinya cuman jadi reader aja,eh..tapi lama-lama jadi gatel sendiri pingin bikin itulah aku sangat memerlukan bantuan dari semuanya..XD

kRITIK DAN SARAN sangatlah aku butuhkun,jadi aku harap chingudeul memeberikan reviewnya mengenai cerita yang aku tulis ini.

Dan maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan ceritanya(m_ _m).

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 UPDETTTT...YEAAAA,akhirnya rampung juga ni... capeknya.

Blue ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada chingudeul yang sudah bersedia meriview ni ff.

Hwaa Blue terharu...seneng banget karena ada yang mau me'riview.^_^

Oh ya..ff love in the dark ini juga Blue bikin versi Naruto'nya gak apa-apakan kalau gitu?...Jadi jangan heran kalau nanti nemu cerita yang mirip namun tokohnya ..he.

Dan maap ternyata setelah diteliti lagi yag di chapter 1 banyak kata2yang ilang ya?dan jadinya gak lagi maafkan kebodohan blue ini#sujud-sujud#

Nah Cuap-cuapnya udah dulu ah...sekarang ayo lanjut ke story!

Tittle : Love in the dark

cast : lee Taemin

cho Minho

Genre :Fantasy/Romance/angst

Rated : T

Warning :Gandeswith,Gaje,Typo's bersarang dimana-mana,Straigh and Yaoi.

Sumary : Apakah kami memang mahluk terkutuk,kalau memang kami ini terkutuk kenapa bumi dan alam ini meminjamkan kekutannya pada kami/...Jiwa dan raga ini akan menjadi bukti kesetiaan kami pada anda master../Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintainya...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK!

chapter 2

Januari 2012,Korea-Seoul

Gedung bergaya Eropa modern yang terlihat mewah dan elegan dari luar,bahkan didalmnya jauh lebih SPEKTAKULER!.Lukisan-lukisan dari para pelukis terkemuka berada disana seperti karya-karya vincent vant gogh,leornardo davinci,Affandi,Michaelangelo Buonarroti dll,terpajang di dinding2 perabotan bergaya ala jaman Victoria di abad ke 17-19 menambah kesan elegan dan cream dan merah bata menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah melengkapi ke eleganan rumah tersebut.

Ditambah lagi patung-patung yang di tempatkan di setiap pojok ruangan dengan tambahan cahaya lampu yang langsung menerpa kearah patung tersebut membuatnya terlihat hidup dan bernyawa.

Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan terlihat orang-orang yang sedang duduk manis pada sofa-sofa maupun kursi yang telah disediakan si tuan rumah.

Yang dewasa maupun yang muda berada dalam satu ruangan itu,keheningan menjala di antara mereka,bila diperhatikan lebih seksama-orang-orang ini memerhatikan satu titik di depan mereka..yaitu...Tv berukuran big size.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri berita yang sedang ditayangkan bukan".Salah satu dari kumpulan orang itu memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka."Bukan hanya di beritakan di Tv dan media cetak tapi hampir seluruh jejaring sosial dari mulai twitter,Fb bahkan youtube pun ikut meramaikan berita ini".

"Apakah kematian orang-orang yang diberitakan tersebut ada hubungannya dengan Velns*?".Tanya seorang namja,Lee Donghae.

"Di lihat dari ciri-ciri fisik mereka yang tidak memiliki bekas luka apapun dan riwayat tentang penyakit yang mematikan juga tidak ada,serta kondisi mata mereka yang berubah menjadi abu-abu pucat,menurutku ya!ini ada hubungannya dengan Velns".Kangin,namja itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kangin ssi,hanya satu mahluk didunia ini yang bisa melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu,dan mereka adalah Velns,anak-anak dari Lucifer".Seorang yeoja menimpali ucapan Kangin.

"Tapi bukankah ini aneh sungmin itu mahluk yang cerdas dan memiliki akal seperti halnya hal seperti itu bukankah terlalu sembrono".

"Donghae ah apa kau lupa,biar bagai manapun dan serupa apapun Velns dengan manusia mereka tetap mahluk berdarah dingin yang tak memiliki hati dan belas sudah lapar yah…santap saja yang ada di depan mata,tidak peduli tempatnya dimana,yang penting nafsu mereka terpenuhi!".Balas Kangin.

Di saat rapat yang telah berlangsung semakin memanas?dan mereka yang diketahui adalah para hunter pemburu ,satu persatu mulai ikut terlibat percakapan menanggapi maupun memberikan munculah namja tinggi yang memiliki postur bak model dengan wajah yang rupawan dari balik pintu utama ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang yang tengah serius dalam rapat tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada si namja yang baru saja datang,namun hanya sebentar dan mereka fokus kembali pada hal yang sedari tadi di perbincangkan.

"Selamat datang Siwon ssi..seperti biasa terlambat eoh!?".Ucap sinis seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama Kangin pada seorang namja lain yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pertemuan kelompok bernama associaty Black Hunter.

Namja yang baru memasuki ruangan rapat tersebut bernama choi Siwon,berparas tampan,garis wajah yang tegas dan postur tinggi tegap.

"Huuh".Dirinya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan dari mau lebih lama berdiri di depan pintu, siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi yang memang tersedia untuk dia ia melirik ke sebelah kanan dan setelah dia menduduki kursi hitam dengan ukiran kayu yang cukup rumit dan bergaya klasik dari abad pertengahan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Di sebelah kananya ia dapati seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya cukup mungil dan memiliki gigi seperti kelinci serta kulit berwarna putih,rambut sepunggung berwarna hitam yang di urai membuat yeoja itu terlihat manis,dan siwon mengenalnya sebagai Lee di kirinya Siwon mendapati Namja tampan tapi menurutnya dia jauh lebih tampan dari namja di sebelah kirinya itu.

Of crouse Siwon is a handsome man number one in the world gitu lhoo..(*week pingin muntah yeppa lah yang number one tuh*)bak big buk( -.+)(dihajar fc siwon pa).He...blue bercanda kok!

namja yang sering dijuluki fishy karena kegemarannya pada ikan yang menurut siwon si fishy atau yang diketahui bernama Donghae ini sudah sampai pada titik akut melebihi tidak percaya? Coba saja lihat ke dalam rumahnya,di sana kau bahkan bisa menemukan hiu,Lumba-lumba,Arwana,ikan terbang dan yang tidak ketinggalan yaitu ikan nemo !wth?.#Author geleng-geleng kepala.

Hanya beberapa detik siwon memperhatikan dua orang itu,setelahnya ia kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan seorang pria berperawakan besar bernama yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Jadi maksud kalian Velns sudah mulai menampakan batang hidungnya dan menantang kita untuk memburu mereka eoh!"

"sepertinya begitu siwon ah,dan yang pasti mereka telah melanggar aturan yang telah di sepakati sejak 100 th yang lalu".Jelas Baekhyun kepada Siwon sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Ne,seperti yang di katakana siwon ssi dan baekhyun ssi,Velns benar-benar telah melanggar perjanjian yang di buat dan itu artinya kita tak boleh diam saja membiarkan kelakuan mereka".kali ini Sungmin yang menanggapi ucapan Siwon dan Baekhyun

Rapat para hunter semakin memanas di tambah dengan kata-kata yang menyulut api semangat untuk memerangi Velns tak henti-hentinya di keluarkan.

"Perburuan segera di mulai!".seringai kangin .

"hah….ini akan merepotkan"ucap baekhyun sambil menghela napas

"tapi juga menyenangkan".Timpal yeoja bernama Jesica.

Pertemuan para hunterpun selesai setelah hampir 3 jam lebih mereka rapat dan membuat keputusan final untuk memerangi kembali dirasa tidak ada yang perlu dibiarakan lagi para hunter tersebut pergi meninggalkan gedung dan kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing?(o.0).Oke maksud author rumahnya masing masing.

Nah,sementara di tempat lain tapi di waktu dan Negara yang sama,seorang yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung dan berwarna coklat madu yang ujung rambutnya bergelombang baru saja keluar dari bandara incheon.

Dirinya di sambut oleh seorang yeoja dan 2 orang namja,Hechul(yeoja),luhan dan bertiga sedari tadi telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Oraenmani eonni".ucap yeoja bersurai coklat madu sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Ne..Master lama tidak bertemu".Balas Hechul dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya memberi hormat pada yeoja berambut coklat madu yang kemudian di ikuti oleh lumin(luhan dan changmin).

"Aishh..apa-apaan kalian ini,sudahlah jangan memberi hormat seperti itu dan eonni berhenti memanggilku Master dan jangan bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa formal Aku tidak suka".Wajah yeoja itu Nampak kesal mendapati perlakuan yang terlalu poutkan bibirnya tanda marah yang justru terlihat manis menurut helumin.

"ah..tapi.. mast.."perkataan hechul terpotong dengan ucapan yeoja yang di panggil master olehnya

"Ya.. tidak ada tapi-tapian aku minnie atau taemin ne!".Sela taemin.

"haah".hechul menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sang master

"ne..baiklah minni ah kalau itu maumu"

"He he he nah gitu dong eonni,kan lebih enak ya.. kalian berdua juga panggil aku minni atau taemin saja ya!don't call me master".

"Baik mast..ah maksud kami Minnie ah".Dengan serempak Lumin mengatakannya membuat Taemin dan Hecul yang mendengar tersenyum geli karena kekompakan Lumin.

"Haah..Lama aku tidak menginjakan kaki di kota ini,hmm mungkin sudah lebih dari 50 th aku tidak kemari".gumam Taemin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil porsche berwarna hitam.

Helumin mengikutinya dari belakang,mereka berempat lalu memasuki mobil dan Hecul di bangku belakang,Luhan di depan mereka berdua sedangkan changmin yang menyetir mobil.

Mobil mewah tersebut melaju membelah jalanan seol yang ramai meskipun hari telah malam."Eonni bagai mana keadaan saudara-saudara kita?".Tanya taemin pada Hechul yang berada disampingnya.

"Sampai saat ini ada beberapa yang melanggar aturan tapi kami sudah membereskannya,dan aku yakin mahluk mahluk bodoh itu takkan berani mengulanginya lagi".Seringai Hecul muncul saat mengingat dirinya menghukum mahluk bodoh yang sudah berani membantah pada aturan sang master.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"Sahut taemin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya .

"Dan minnie ah,ku rasa yang lain sudah merasakan keberadaan mu di kota ini",kali ini Luhan yang berbicara sambil menengokkan badannya kebelakang menghadap langsung Taemin.

"Kau pikir begitu?".Tanya taemin sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang membutnya terlihat manis dan Luhan mau tidak mau blushing karena melihat itu!.

"E..Eh ne,tapi tenang mereka bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mu tapi lokasi tepatnya berada aku yakin mereka tidak tau,kecuali kalau kau berada dekat dengan para saudara kita".

"Bagai mana dengan para Hunter?".

Kali ini changmin yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Taemin."Huh,kalau para hunter Pabo itu..jangankan menyadari keberadaan mu,merasakan saudara kita yang ada di dekatnya saja mereka tidak bisa".

"he..he..he..sepertinya para hunter sudah tidak punya harapan lagi"

"HA..HA..HA..pabo,mereka benar benar bodoh"Tawa sang master memenuhi ruang mobil tersebut,namun tawa itu hanya sebentar di gantikan dengan seringai mengerikan dan tatapan penuh amarah dari sang Tiga orang lainnya yang merasakan perubahan susasana dari sang master hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka,saking gugup dan takutnya.

"_Tekanan Aura yang mengerkan_".Batin ketiganya horor.

"Jaejong….jaejong..jaejong"Suara teriakan terus membahana stadion yang kini tengah mengadakan Konser fans baik laki-laki,perempuan,tua-muda,berkumpul di rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat idola mereka yang skarang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung.

Suara yang indah dan tingginya menghipnotis semua orang yang ada di stadion tersebut,tidak terkecuali seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi paling depan,tepat menghadap si telah tersihir dan terbuai oleh suara indah dan wajah malaikat si penyanyi.

Mata dan hatinya terus tertuju pada satu titik di panggung,Seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang sangat cantik,kulit seputih salju,bibir merah ranum yang kisabel dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang menjuntai sampai di punggung dengan hiasan sebuah korsase bunga rose putih yang cukup besar di kepalanya,Tubuhnya di balut dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Yunho..bagaimana?pertunjukannya hebat bukan!".seorang membuyarkan lamunan si pria yang baru saja di panggil oleh Yunho,namja tampan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui pendapat temannya yang bernama yochun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri,konser yang ia datangi malam ini memang sangatlah spektakuler dengan jumlah penonton puluhan ribu orang dan panggung besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan stadion ini berdecak kagum,salut pada sang idol yang dapat membuat ribuan bahkan jutaan orang tergila-gila pada suara maupun wajahnya yang very seorang Jung Yunhopun mengakui kecantikan dan kemampuan si penyanyi.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Jaejong menyanyi dan menghibur para fansnya,dan sudah selama 30 menit juga Jung Yunho Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si penyanyi tunggal di konser ini.

Namun tiba-tiba ditengah lagu yang Jaejong nyanyikan,dirinya berhenti dan semua orang yang menonton mengernyit?kan dahi bingung,kenapa sang idol tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi?.

Jaejong pov

Malam ini adalah konser akbarku yang pertama dan tidak bisa kupungkiri aku cukup puas dengan yang kuraih sekarang ini,walaupun menjadi seorang penyanyi tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya tapi hei..!takdir ternyata berkata lain ... Sekarang aku bahkan di puja puji banyak orang.

Sekarang aku ada di atas panggung,menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul every heart(Boa)

ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Aku bisa mendengar fans2 ku yang ikut menyanyikan lagu ini,yah meskipun suara mereka ..mm tidak sebaik aku atau kalau mau jujur suara mereka itu fals,jelek dan uuh ..membuat telingaku berdengung apa boleh buat,tidak mungkinkan seorang Jaejong mengatakan itu pada para fansnya.

donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Aku terus bernyanyi dan menghayati lagu yang ku bawakan ini.

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Sampai tiba-tiba degup jantungku terasa tidak merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di atmosfer,kekuatan besar namun samar dan tidak terdeteksi oleh ..entahlah aku tidak berusaha kembali fokus pada lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan.

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Sebisa mungkin diriku tetap fokus pada lagu ini,tapi uuhk…sulit! Perasaan yang ambigu ini terus menjalar pada seluruh indra tidak kuat dengan tekanan aura di atmosfir akupun berhenti bernyanyi dan menutup mataku.

Oh hell,seorang jaejong tidak pernah kehilangan Kontrol dirinya di situasi apapun dan lihat sekarang dirimu jae!di tengah konser dan ribuan penggemarmu kau kehilangan akal dan kontrol tubuh sendiri hanya karena suatu yang ambigu yang kau rasakan..eh yang di rasakan kata untukmu memalukan.-_-

"Hhh"aku menghela napas,masih belum bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuh tahu..ini rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang kuat menekan tubuhmu untuk tunduk pada hal pikiranmu kaau dan rasa takut yang entah kenapa merasuki diriku.

Pertama kalinya ku rasakan energi sekuat ini di atmosfer .

Di saat sedang mengalami perang batin dengan diri sendiri,suatu bisikan terdengar oleh telingaku."sang master telah kembali".

Hanya bisikan yang menyatakan sebuah jawaban akan apa yang dibingungkan oleh pikiranku ini,dan hal itu sukses membuat seringaian,walaupun samar-dan sebentar terpasang?diwajahnya .

Hmm..tentu saja,Master! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini!..hi ..hi..hi…ini akan jadi semakin menarik.

Ah ,tapi pertama-tama aku harus menyelesaikan konser ini dulu baru menghadap padanya.

Akupun membuka mataku kembali dan tersenyum lima jari pada para penonton,lalu seakan tingkahku tadi adalah bagian dari pertunjukan ini,akupun melanjutkan kembali bernyanyi,memukau kembali semua orang yang kini memandang kagum ….bukankah selalu menyenangkan menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

Tbc…

Yap akhirnya ...

Jadi bagai manakah hasilnya?bingung?atau makin gaje?he...kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti atau sesuatu yang kurang mengena dihati...silakan katakan saja melaluI kotak riview di bawah ini !

Sebelumnya Blue mau nanya nih..Hmm karena Blue masih baru dan masih agak bingung dengan ffn ini jadi harap sunbae semua yang lebih berpengalaman mau membantu Blue.

Ok,jadi gini pertanyaanya...

"Kalau balasan untuk riview itu langsung setelah cerita ya di tulisnya?terus kalau mau republish ulang cerita gimana?"...

Harap ada yang mau memberikan jawabannya dan membantu Blue menangani masalah ini.(m_ _ m)

Akhir kalimat Blue ucapkan terima kasih banyaK pada semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi riviewnya!

**Special thank's for**

** Pratiwi OnkeyMvp and Julie Yunjae**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : love in the dark

Main cast : all member ,suju and etc…..

Genre : supernatural/romance/angst dll

Rated : T

Warning :Gs,banyak typo disana sini .ooc tingkat langit ketujuh (o.0)pokonyamah udah gak ketulungan lagi,Bahasa kasar and yang pasti gak boleh ditiru ama anak baek-baek,ho..ho..Gak sesuai EYD terus ff Ini terinspirasi dari anime ,07 Ghost and xxx holic,so jangan heran kalau ada sedikit kesamaan tapi jalan cerita and alurnya beda ko ^o^.

Disclaimers :Shine,suju,exo,tvxq and etc adalah milik tuhan,diri mereka sendiri,SMENT(coz mereka semua udah terikat kontrak) and orang tua sini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Summary : Apakah kami memang mahluk terkutuk,kalau begitu kenapa alam ini meminjamkan kekuatannya pada mahluk terkutuk seperti kami/….Aku mencintaimu sekarang,nanti dan apapun yang terjadi../Jiwa dan raga ini akan menjadi bukti kesetiaan kami…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam,putih dengan dua puluh cermin di dinding menghiasi hampir seluruh ruangan .

Du sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dengan warna merah ranum serta sebuah meja berukuran sedang berbentuk lingkaran terbuat dari kaca dan kaki meja yang berasal dari kayu mahoni.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat cermin,sofa dan sebuah meja.

Tak ada jendela,fentilasi,lemari dan perabotan lainnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang khusus di buat hanya untuk seorang yang memiliki selera aneh.

Meski begitu,tidak bisa dipungkiri ruangan yang minim akan perabotan itu justru terlihat indah dan mistis di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia,seorang yang bernama Kim kimbum yang mendisain dan membuat ruangan itu sendiri khusus untuk dirinya.

Sebuah tempat di mana ia sering merenung dan memikirkan segala hal yang sering kali membuat kepala dan hatinya serasa ingin hancur,tempat di mana dia dapat melakukan segala hal tampa takut ada orang yang akan mengganggu maupun melihatnya,dan tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya ,membuat sebuah rencana-rencana yang akan berdampak bagi masa depan semua orang di bumi ini.

Dan sekarang di ruangan itu,Kim kimbum kita terlihat sedang tertidur di sofa merah .

Matanya yang terpejam perlahan mulai terbuka,menandakan si empunya telah tersadar dari dunia mimpi,Sepasang iris mata berwarna coklat yang menghiasi matanya kini tersadar penuh-masih dalam posisi berbaring,dirinya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya".ucapnya entah pada siapa,karna diruangan itu hanya ada dia seorang –tak ada yang lain.

Perlu di beri tahu kalau yang mengetahui adanya ruangan aneh ini hanya kimbum seorang di dunia ini.

Orangtuanya saja bahkan tidak tau anaknya membangun ruangan tersebut di rumah mereka.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu dan kuharap ini akan lebih mudah dari yang sudah terlihat".

"Kau yang bagai pedang bermata dua,di satu sisi dirimu akan membawa cahaya di dunia ini namun di sisi lain kau juga berpotensi untuk menjadi kegelapan bagi dunia".Kimbum masih berbicara sendiri dengan posisi yang tetap sama namun kini lengan kanannya ia senderakan di keningnya dan yang kiri ia biarkan terjuntai di sisi sofa.

"Pertemuan,perpisahan,kelahiran dan kematian adalah hal yang selalu mengelilingi manusia dan tidak terkecuali untukmu minnie.

Pertemuan kita akan menjadi ikatan dan takdir yang tak terbantahkan".Suara yang lirih dan menyedihkanlah yang keluar dari bibir kimbum.

Sesekali dirinya menghela napas panjang dan menutup mata lalu membukany

"lima orang yang akan menemanimu dan setia pada dirimu melebihi siapapun,akan menjadi jembatan untuk tujuan besarmu..mereka akan menderita dan bahagia bersama dan kehidupan mereka akan diserahkan padamu -taemin selaku master dari para kesatriamu yang terpilih".

"Hahh,semuanya ada di tangan manusia yang menjadi wadah kekuatan Lucifer ".

Ring ding dong ring ding dong(ceritanya suara ringtone Hpnya kimbum).

Tangan putihnya mencoba menggapai Hp yang berada di atas meja.

"Hallo oppa!wae ?..".Suaranya yang tadi lirih dan sedih dalam sekali tarikan napas berubah menjadi suara yang terdengar ceria dan bersemangat.

"_Chagi,kau sedang apa ?"._

_"_Tiduran apa...wae oppa menelepon?"

"_Bogoshippo ne chagi "_

_"_Aishh oppa ini gombal banget sih_"_

_"_ _Tapi aku bener bener kangen padamu chagi "_

_"….."_

_"Ketemuan yuk!oppa tunggu di caffe yang biasa ya by"_

_"_Ne Onew oppa".

Setelah pembicaraan singkat dan gombalan dari onew berakhir keduanya mengakhiri percakapan dan bersiap menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

**~love in the dark~**

"KYAA…KYAA Kris oppa…Siwon oppa..KYAA..Changmin oppa…Minho..oppa …onew oppa..KYAA".

Teriakan –terian histeris dari para yeoja di SM High school meramaikan suasana pagi di sekolah.

Tidak hanya para yeoja saja sebenarnya yang berteriak histeris seperti orang gila#plak#tapi juga para siswa namjanya,hanya saja suara mereka teredam ama teriakan atau lebih tepatnya jeritan histeris dari para fans ,secara suara cewekan lebih nyentrik(?)di bandingkan yang cowonya.

"Aishh jinja yo…kenapa setiap pagi selalu seperti ini sih?apa mereka gak punya kerjaan lain apa?".gerutu Changmin sambil menutup telinganya sebelah.

"Deritamu Min!".Ucap Siwon asal.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu,memangnya tidak merasa terganggu apa?".

"Aniyo…Suara teriakan mereka yang memuja muji ku itu terdengar bagai suara bidadari yang turun dari surge".ucap siwon sambil tersenyum kearah para penggemarnya.

Sedang Changmin,Kriss,Minho dan Onew yang mendengar perkataan Siwon itu sweetdrop seketika.-_-?

Changmin pov.

Ampun deh ni orang pada sableng semua apa?..bisa-bisanya mereka tahan ama teriakan-teriakan dari yeoja2 gila.

Tapi kayaknya gue juga harus nyebut diri gue ini sableng!so..kok bias-bisanya gue kumpul bareng-bareng ama orang-orang nista ini!WTH…!oke lah buat si Minho,Onew ama si Kriss tapi ini mah barengan ama kuda liar macam Siwon ?kayaknya dunia udah bener-bener mau kiamat deh.

Hahh…Kalau bukan master tercinta and termanis gue yang minta langsung,gue gak bakalan sudi jalan bareng ama ni manusia nista macam kuda liar ini#Duak#di tendang siwon #.

Cih,dari pada mikirin itu semua lebih baik gue mencoba berakrab-akrab ama mereka berempat ini.

Gue ngelirik ke tiga orang ,Si Minho,Kris ama Onew and….SUMPAH,WHAT THE JOKE?.Pantes aja mereka bertiga bisa adem ayem aja di tengah tengah keributan udik ini ..AISH,lihat saja si Kriss yang terkenal dengan sebutam prince cool oleh sesaentaro SM High SCHOOL.

Tuh, anak kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata pake penyumbat telinga?,Si Minho pake earphone yang tersambung ama mp4-nya dan gue yakin tuh anak lagi ngedengerin lagu dengan volum suara full,Nah kalau si pangeran ayam satu ini aka Onew dirinya pake permen karet buat nyumbat kedua telinganya!.

Siwon?..Dia mah gak usah pake acara sumbat-sumbatan telinga!orangnya aja menikmati teriakan histeris yeoja-yeoja maupun namja yang menurutnya bagai suara bidadari yang histeris memuja mujinya.#wihh siwon oppa ternyata narsis abis o.o#

Besok-besok gue juga harus nyediain penyumbat telinga kayak si Kriss nih.

Changmin pov end.

Di tengah lorong saat kelima pangeran aka Onew,Kriss,Minho,Changmin dan Siwon sedang berjalan santai menuju kelas masing masing-dari arah berlawanan berjalan seorang namja manis dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang seperti panda dan membuat namja itu terlihat lebih cute.

Sinamja panda terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa menuju kelima-lebih tepatnya seorang yang paling tinggi diantara kelima pangeran yang sedari tadi bersikap cool dan mengabaikan sekelilingnya.

Kris yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan namja manis yang sedang menujukearahnya, mengucapkan pelan nama namja tersebut.

"Tao?".

Ketiga orang yang berada di dekatnya tak mendengar ucapan Kris,tapi namja yang dijuluki evil prince aka changmin bisa menangkap suara Kris dengan menaikan alis-heran,namun hanya sesaat dan kembali bersikap biasa.

Kriss masih memandang lekat namja manis yang kini jaraknya hanya tinggal tiga meter dari tempatnya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras dan cepat setiap memandang namja manis bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Tao.

Kelima orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya setelah menyadari bahwa si namja manis sama sekali tak memperlambat langkah dan justru semakin mengernyitkan dahi melihat tao yang semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tao terus berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat lalu dirinya melewati Siwon,Minho dan Onew.

Langkah namja manis itu berhenti didepan Changmin,dan tepat di sebelahnya berdiri Kris yang memandang Tao intens.

Tao dan Changmin saling bertatapan.

mata onyx Tao dan Hazel Changmin bertemu,tapi itu bukan warna asli mata mereka,dan Tao maupun Changmin mengetahui satu sama lain,bahwa warna asli mata masing-masing,lebih dingin dan menusuk,bukan coklat maupun hitam tapi warna iris mata yang tidak akan dimiliki manusia manapun.

Keduanya masih saling beradu pandang,berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

Kriss yang melihat keduanya merasa tidak suka dan sedikit memicingkan mata pada semua orang di lorong itu memandang Tao-Changmin heran.

Tao yang kondisi fisiknya memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit atau bisa dikatakan drop,walaupun orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya kecuali Changmin yang tau betul akan keadaan hobae-nya ini,bagai manapun dirinya dan Tao adalah sejenis dan mahluk sejenis seperti mereka bisa merasakan aura kehidupan saudara-saudaranya bahkan walaupun tempatnya berada ratusan km dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dirinya tau betul harus mengakui kekalahan dalam pertarungan mata kali ini,namun dia berjanji setelah kondisinya kembali seperti semula dirinya tidak akan kalah lagi,sungguh Tao benar-benar benci dengan yang namanya kekalahan.

"hhah".Tao menghela napas panjang sembari menutupkan matanya pertanda dia mengalah pada Changmin-dia buka kedua kelopak matanya dan memandang langsung kearah changmin.

"Hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu!".Changmin memandangi lekat sosok Hobae-nya itu lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Ikut aku!".Perintah Changmin pada Tao yang di iringi anggukan kepala oleh namja panda tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedari tadi memandang heran dan penasaran menuju atap seakan tidak sadar dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari keempat namja yang dijuluki prince,terutama tatapan membunuh dari seorang namja tampan bernama Kris.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua itu".Kris menggeram sambil mengepal kuat tangannya.#Aishh kriss gege cemburu nie ye ^,^#

Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi tertuju kepada arah kepergian Changmin-Tao ke asal suara Kris.

Terlihat aura-aura hitam yang menyelimuti Kriss,Minho,Siwon dan onew menegak ludah gugup melihat sang cool prince akan kehilangan kendalinya.

Hm..readers bingung?kenapa ketiganya ketakutan hanya karena seorang Kris yang akan!oke garis bawahi kata terakhi ini,ingat author menuliskan akan berarti Kriss belum bener-bener marah.

Jadi intinya Kris yang biasanya bertampang cool,tidak peduli sekitar,irit ngomong,hanya tertarik pada buku dan Tao(?) Itu akan benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan bagai raja iblis yang bangkit dari kuburnya kalau sudah marah.-_-

Apa lagi kalau masalahnya berkaitan dengan baby panda yang satu ini!

keempatnya sudah tau dan sadar betul akan penyimpangan si Kris ini,dan itu bukan hal aneh bagi mereka maupun yang lainnya,karena toh di sekolah ini banyak pasangan sesama jenis so, buat apa diambil pusing-santai ajalah broo!.

"Hyung,kau tidak perlu khawatir, changmin dan Tao pasti hanya sedang membicarakan masalah klub mereka,sebentar lagi kan akan ada festifal".Minho mencoba menenangkan Kriss dan sepertinya ucapan dari Minho itu menyadarkannya akan tindakannya yang ooc .

"HM.. kau benar,mereka paling hanya membicarakan soal klub dance yang akan menjadi pembuka di Festival ..ne pasti itu alasan tao ingin bicara dengan Changmin".

Kris mengguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri,meyakinkan pada diri sendiri tentang pemikirannya,Sedangkan minho onew dan siwon mengelus dada masing-masing,lega dan keempatnya melanjutkan pejalanan ke kelas-masing-masing.

**~love in the dark~**

Di atap sekolah terlihat tiga orang pria yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan,Tao,Changmin dan seorang pria tampan berkepala sedikit lebih besar daripada ukuran normal dengan rambut hitam yang ternyata adalah songsaenim mereka bernama Kim Yesung.

"Jadi ada apa lo manggil gue kemari bocah?".Tanya Changmin kepada Tao

"Huuh".Tao mendengus mendengar nama panggilannya yang menurut dirinya sangat menyebalkan.

Hei..dia ini sudah berumur 16 tahun dan dua bulan lagi genap 17 tahun masa masih di panggil bocah!.

Tapi dirinya tak menanggapi Lebih jauh ucapan sunbae evil tersebut,tentusaja dia tidak mau harus melawan Changmin sunbaenya di sekolah yang nantinya akan menimbulkan keributan,di tambah lagi dengan keberadaan beberapa orang hunter di sekolahnya yang sekarang tidak mungkin Tao kuat melawan hunter-hunter itu dan di pastikan akan langsung mati kalau masih nekat.

Yesung yang melihat Tao sedang menahan amarahnya,kini mengmbil alih posisi Tao dan jadilah dia yang bertanya pada sosok muridnya yang kelewat tinggi dan evil ini.

Yesung pov

HHH aku menghela napas sejenak melihat kelakuan dua bocah di hadapanku.

Kenapa anak muda lebih mudah tersulut emosinya sih?

"Changmin ah,aku dan tao ingin menayakan hal yang sama padamu?".Changmin yang sedari tadi terus menyeringai kearah Tao menglihkan pandangannya padaku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?''.Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau..apa kau merasakan sesuatu tadi malam?".Aku bertanya serius padanya dan oh lihatlah seringaian menyebalkan itu

"hee…tadi malam ya?Ne gue ngerasain,emangnya napa?".

Oh,demi apapun di dunia ini tidak bisakah bocah evil ini bersikap sopan pada gurunya! kalau saja ini bukan di sekolahan sudah ku bekukan bocah evil ini.

"Kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kami tahu!dan kami berdua ingin tahu hal itu Changmin ah".Yesung memandang serius Changmin sedangkan Tao,dirinya entah kenapa berdegup kencang,rasa penasaran dan harapan entah kenapa bersatu dalam dirinya.

berharap bahwa apa yang dia rasakan dan perkirakan,berharap kekuatan yang terpancar tadi malam di atmosfir adalah milik orang itu.

"Kenapa hyung berpikir seperti itu?".tanya Changmin sambil bersmirk ria

"Karena hanya kau yang kami lihat keadaannya baik-baiksaja seolah tidak merasakan apapun sedangkan demon yang lain,mereka sama stressnya dengan kami berdua".

"Sang master ,wadah kekuatan Lucifer telah kembali".Changmin berkata pelan dan manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menangkap ucapannya,tapi tidak dengan Tao dan Yesung.

Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia dan pendengaran mereka jauh lebih peka di bandingkan manusia.

"MWO…apa kau bilang hyung?kau tidak bercandakan?".Teriakan Tao mau tidak mau membuat kedua orang itu reflex menutup telinganya.

"Aishh..pabbo,kau mau membuat kami berdua tuli apa!".

"Aniyo,itu spontanitas hyungdeul".Tao nyengir watados.

"Pabbo!".ucap kompak Yesung dan Changmin.

"Yah!hyungdeul aku tidak pabbo".

"lo tuh emang pabbo dan orang bodoh mana ada yang mengaku dirinya…"

"Aku tidak pabbo dasar evil kurang ajar!".Potong Tao cepat.

"Mwo,siapa yang elo bilang kuarang ajah hah?dasar bocah".

"Yah bocah-bocah pabbo berhentilah berteriak kalian membuat telingaku berdengung!".

"Diam kau/elo kepala besar!".*Tao-Changmin kompakan niee -_-*

**"KALIAN!aku ini masih songsaenim kalian di sekolah jagalah ucapanmu itu dasar bocah-bocah udik kurang ajar".**

Dan ketiganya terus berdebat konyol sampai tidak menyadari bel masuk telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.=_=

"Minni ah apa kau yakin akan bersekolah di tempat Changmin dan Yesungie?".Kim Heecul yang rupanya heran karena tiba-tiba saja Taemin memutuskan seenak dengkolnya untuk bersekolah di SM High School,menjadI seorang murid?Oh hell!

"Ne eoni aku harus memastikan sesuatu di sana dan menurutku menjadi seorang siswa baru dan berbaur dengan mereka tidak ada buruknya".Taemin berjalan acuh meningalkan Hecul yang terheran-heran dengan jawaban sang master.

"Mo,memastikan?...YA! Minni kau mau memastikan apa eoh?".Heecul segera saja menyusul taemin yang kini berada di ruang baca sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Minni apa maksudmu dengan memastika sesuatu?".Kini Hecul tengah berada di belakang taemin,dirinya mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Eoni akan tahu nanti,yang pasti sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya".Suara itu begitu halus namun tegas di telinga Heechul.

mengerti dan tidak mau memaksakan kehendak pada yeoja yang masih memunggunginya,Heechulpun menutup mulutnya.

Meskipun Heecul terkenal dengan sikap keras kepala dan tukang bentak namun pada orang ini, sang masternya,dirinya takkan berani dan belum punya nyali untuk melakukan hobi membentaknya pada sang master.

"Aku mengerti"Ucap Heechul .

"Akan aku suruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolahmu minni".Temin menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum manis pada Heecul.

"Gomawo Heecul eonni".

tbc

Huaa Maafkan Blue,karena lama updatenya...hiks,sebenarnya ni story udah beres sejak lama,tapi karena beberapa alasan,Blue gak segera publish.

Dan Blue juga ucapin hontouni arigatou buat semua yang udah riview,dan baca my story.

Blue harap kalian akan memberikan koment dan masukannya.

Maaf..dan mohon maaf sekali lagi,karena Blue belum bisa ngebalas dan menjawab pertanyaan dari riview chingu deul. m _ _m


End file.
